mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate
|modes = Singleplayer Multiplayer |genre = Fighting |platform = Nintendo Switch PlayStation 4 Xbox One |pregame = Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe |series = Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. }} Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate is an upcoming crossover fighting game developed by Konami Digital Entertainment, Inc. and BlitWorks and published by THQ Nordic in association with Nickelodeon. It is the sequel to Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe and the fifth installment in the Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series, succeeding it's predecessor. It will be released for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One on November 6, 2018. The gameplay of the game itself mainly competes with Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The storymode of the game is mostly based on Nicktoons: Attack on Toybots and Nicktoons: Globs of Doom but with the mixture of it's previous games like Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe and Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Revolution. The concept for a new Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. game was completed in December 2015 during the development of the prequel's downloadable content. Series creator and director Jay Halm returned along with THQ Nordic Inc. and BlitWorks, the studios that developed the previous game; the studios' return sped up the preparation process. Halm's goal with Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate was to include every character from previous games despite the various development and licensing problems this would cause. The game engine was built from scratch and upgraded the textures and lighting effects of previous games. Ultimate was announced at the THQ Nordic Gamescom 2018 and is scheduled to be released on November 6, 2018. Playable Characters Veretans # Mitchell Van Morgan # Gavin O'Neal Davis* # Carolyn Ashley Taylor* # Jennifer Hooker* # Marquessa* # Metal Mitchell* # Martin J. Moody* # David Jessie Drake* # Nicholas Dunn* # Valerie Ann Gupton* # Amber* # Dusty Riddle* # SpongeBob SquarePants # Patrick Star* # Tommy Pickles # Angelica Pickles* # Arnold Shortman # Eliza Thornberry # Rocko Wallaby # Ickis # Otto Rocket # Daggett and Norbert # CatDog* # Ren and Stimpy* # Sandy Cheeks* # Plankton* # Timmy Turner (with Cosmo and Wanda)* # Vicky* # Denzel Crocker* # Chuckie Finster* # Phil and Lil* # Reptar* # Kimi Finster* # Helga Pataki* # Jimmy Neutron (with Goddard)* # Cindy Vortex* # Sheen Estevez* # King Goobot* # Doug Funnie* # Donnie Thornberry* # Zim* # Treeflower* # Henry and June* # Ed Bighead* # Teenage Tommy Pickles* # Orange Splat Man* # Squidward Tentacles* # Dennis* # Jenny XJ9 Wakeman* # Rudy and Snap* # Penny Sanchez* # Skrawl* # Vexus* # Tak* # Jerra* # Lok* # Traloc* # Jorgen Von Strangle* # Trixie Tang* # Professor Calamitous* # Danny Phantom* # Sam Manson* # Vlad Plasmius* # Dani Fenton* # Aang* # Katara* # Sokka* # Toph Bei Fong* # Zuko* # Azula* # Ginger Foutley* # Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle* # Mr. X* # Tuesday X* # Reggie Rocket* # GIR* # Dib* # Gaz* # Tak and Mimi* # El Tigre* # Frida Suarez* # White Pantera* # Puma Loco* # Otis* # Bessie Higgenbottom* # Portia Gibbons* # Fanboy & Chum Chum* # Kyle-Bloodworth-Thomas* # Boog* # Bigfoot* # Aseefa* # Dudley Puppy* # Kitty Katswell* # Verminious Snaptrap* # Sanjay & Craig* # Mr. Noodman* # Buhdeuce and SwaySway* # Bloom* # Stella* # Flora* # Icy* # Korra* # Leonardo* # Donatello* # Raphael* # Michelangelo* # Rango* # Mr. Krabs* # Mermaid Man and Barncleboy* # Crimson Chin* # Nega Chin* (Echo Fighter of Crimson Chin) # Black Cuevro* # Django of the Dead* # Freakshow* # Dark Laser* # Doodle Bob* # Cherry* (Echo Fighter of Bessie Higgenbottom) # Sēnor Siniestro* # Dash Baxter* # Pumpkinator* # Walker* # Flying Dutchman* # Glowface* # Foop* # Bartog and Drug* # Harvey Beaks* # Pig Goat Banana and Cricket* # Mii Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Nintendo Switch) # Xbox Avatar Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for Xbox One) # PlayStation Home Avatar Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) (Exclusive for PlayStation 4) Newcomers # Ebony Nichole Lewis* # Amanda Payne* # Lincoln Loud* # Clyde McBride* # Kid Danger* # Bunsen* # Amanda Killman* # Lasombra* # Peaches* # Lila Sawyer* (Echo Fighter of Helga Pataki) # Harold Berman* # Gerald Johanssen* # JoJo Siwa (with BowBow)* # Tufflips* # The Chameleon* # Jet* # Keeko* (Echo Fighter of Tak) # Jimmy Negatron* (Echo Fighter of Jimmy Neutron) # Vega* (Echo Fighter of Jenny XJ9 Wakeman) # April O'Neil* # Dr. Chipotle Jr.* # Roger Klotz* # Patti Mayonaise* (Echo Fighter of Doug Funnie) # Abby* (Echo Fighter of Otis) # Ronnie Anne Santiago* (Echo Fighter of Lincoln Loud) # Ketta* # Dade* # Misty* # Shredder* # Captain Burgerbeard* # Pheobe Thunderman* # Ryder* # Veronica* (Echo Fighter of Trixie Tang) # Cat Valentine* # Frankie Gaines* # Mako* # Amon* # Ansi & Olly* # Sunny* # Aisha* # Casey Jones* # Master Splinter* # Pheobe Heyerdahl* # Clarissa Darling* # Jellyfish+ # Chloe Carmichael+ # June Bailey+ # Felicity (RBUK)+ Third Party # Barbie* # Skipper* (Echo Fighter of Barbie) # Spider-Man* # Raven Queen* # Apple White* (Echo Fighter of Raven Queen) # Briar Beauty* # Blondie Lockes* (Echo Fighter of Briar Beauty) # Cerise Hood* # Frankie Stein* # Draculaura* # Max Steel* # Creepie Creecher* # Goku* # Vegeta* (Echo Fighter of Goku) # Princess Twilight Sparkle* # Optimus Prime* # Jessicake* # Peppa-Mint* # Bubbleisha* # Rainbow Kate (with Sarah Fairy Cake)* # Puss in Boots* # Ladybug* # Cat Noir* # Simon's Cat+ # Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle+ # Trixie Lulamoon+ # Apple Blossom+ # Lippy Lips+ # Rose Cinderella+ # Vicky Broomstick+ (Echo Fighter of Rose Cinderella) # Red Ranger (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers)+ # Felicity Fox (with Flick)+ # Hudson Horstachio+ (Not Available on PlayStation 4) # Paulie Pretztail+ (Not Available on PlayStation 4) Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Plus are DLC Characters Stages * Battlefield (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Big Battlefield (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Final Destination (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Raleighopolis (Mitchell Van Morgan) * The Krusty Krab (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) * Retroland (Jimmy Neutron) * Yolkian Stadium (Jimmy Neutron) * Ghost Zone (Danny Phantom) * EuroReptarland (Rugrats) * Hillwood (Hey Arnold!) * San Lorenzo (Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie) * Thornberry Van (The Wild Thornberry) * Kind-a-Lot-O-Comics (Rocko's Modern Life) * New O-Town (Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling) * Zim's Base (Invader Zim) * Double Dare 2018 Stage (Double Dare) * Legend of the Hidden Temple Stage (Legend of the Hidden Temple) * Kids' Choice Awards Blimp (Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards) * Water Tribe (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Miracle City (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Barnyard (Back at the Barnyard) * Republic City (The Legend of Korra) * Loud House (The Loud House) * Muckledunk School (Bunsen is a Beast!) * Captain Man's Headquarters (The Adventures of Kid Danger) * Wetbark Lake (Harvey Beaks) * Turtle Hideout (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * JoJo Siwa's Stage (JoJo Siwa) * Barbie's Dollhouse (Barbie) * Monster High (Monster High) * Crystal Empire (My Little Pony: Frinedship is Magic) * Shopville (Shopkins) * Treasure House (Puss in Boots) * Paris (Miraculous Ladybug) * Isle of the Lost+ (Disney's Descendants) * Audron Prep+ (Disney's Descendants) * Canterlot High School+ (Equestria Girls) * Canterlot Mall+ (Equestria Girls) * Camp Everfree+ (Equestria Girls) * Regal Academy+ (Regal Academy) * Chloe Carmicheal's Room+ (Fairly OddParents) * Wonderland+ (Wonder Park) * Catlantic City+ (Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty) * Command Center+ (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) * Wonderwood Village+ (Enchantimals) * Pinata Island+ (Viva Pinata) (Not Available on PlayStation 4) Items * Splash Ball (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Fake Splash Ball (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Assist Trophies (Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate) * Krabby Patty (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jellyfish Net (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Robot Cat (Rugrats) * Reptar Bars (Rugrats) * Reptar Cereal (Rugrats) * Reptar Cookie (Rugrats) * Cynthia Doll (Rugrats) * Baseball Bat (Hey Arnold!) * Fairy Wand (The Fairly OddParents) * Shrink Ray (Jimmy Neutron) * Jetpack (Jimmy Neutron) * Hypno-beam (Jimmy Neutron) * Book Gum (Jimmy Neutron) * Ghost Thermos (Danny Phantom) * Booo-merang (Danny Phantom) * Fenton Ghost Glove (Danny Phantom) * Guitar (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) * Airbending staff (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Electrified Glove (The Legend of Korra) * Leo's Sword (Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Zombie Bran (The Loud House) * Bun-Bun (The Loud House) * Slimeball (Nickelodeon) MORE COMING SOON! Assist Trophies * Scottie Salmon * Sarah Lynn Meadows * Mrs. Puff * Pearl Krabs * Larry the Lobster * Squilliam Fancyson * Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda * Poof Cosma * Chester and AJ * Tootie * Carl Wheezer * Nick Dean * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton * Keswick * Suzie Charmichael * Pig * Peck and Freddy * Brad * Sheldon Lee * Jibolba * Iroh * Tenzin * Lynn Loud * Lola Loud * Mikey Munroe * Darcy * Inside Out Boy * DuckManBoy * MooseBox * Francine * Doman and Moof * Earmouse and Bottle * Werebeast * Winston * Captain Man * Max Thunderman * Fee and Foo * Robot and Monster * Dora the Explorer * Blue * PAW Patrol Pups * Shimmer and Shine * Peppa Pig * True and Bartleby * The Cutie Mark Crusaders * Chelsea * Stacey * Ken * Kitty Cheshire * Madeline Hatter * Abbey Abominable * Polly Pocket * Olivia and Stephanie * Rena Rogue * Queen Bee * Bart Simpson * Kitty Softpaws * Hawk Snow White+ * Green Ranger+ * Sage Skunk+ MORE COMING SOON! Boss * Master Blob and Crazy Blob Story Mode * Various Nicktoons Characters Spirits * Robo Snail * Thug * Poultra * Shirley * Galeem (Final Boss) * The Nick Jr. Master (True Final Boss) Gameplay Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate is lot like it's Nintendo competitor Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It is a fighting game in which players use different attacks to weaken their opponents and knock them out of an arena. Each fighter's status is tracked by a percentage meter, starting at 0% and increasing as they take damage. The higher the percent meter, the more vulnerable they are to specific attacks that can knock them into the air and potentially off the screen.1 In most modes, players are given a fixed number of lives at the start of a match, and when knocked off-screen, they lose one life and respawn shortly thereafter if they still have at least one life remaining. If the player has lost all their lives, they are out of the match. Prior to a match players have the ability to adjust the match rules, including the time length, lives, and knock-down conditions for matches, saving these as presets for future matches.2 The game has a number of multiplayer game modes: its base "versus" mode where up to eight opponents, either human or computer-controlled, can battle against each other. Ultimate introduces several new modes: a Tourney mode for up to 32 players, creating the elimination playoff brackets for the players; a Smashdown mode where once a character has been selected and used in a round, the character no longer becomes available to play; and a Smash Squad mode where two players or teams use a set of either three of five selected fighters; when one fighter is eliminated, the next fighter for that side is brought into play.3 The game also includes single player modes for practice and training, as well as a return of its Classic single player campaign, where the player is given a unique set of battles to complete specific for each playable character in the game.34 Each character has a unique set of moves and abilities, as well as a powerful Final Smash attack that often affects all opponents on the field, triggered by activating a Smash Ball power-up that appears on the field. All characters have been updated with new moves and abilities, with many characters rebalanced based on feedback from players of past games.567 Some characters with abilities that require a charging-up or cooldown period will be given visible meters on their on-screen character icons for players to track the status of these abilities; for example, the icon for Final Fantasy's Cloud will show his progress to a special ability, his "Limit Break".8 Players will not have access to all characters on starting the game, and will need to unlock them by completing various challenges in-game; Nintendo anticipates making it easier for players to unlock all of the game's characters compared to previous games.9 New power-up items based on the included franchise properties, which trigger unique effects to some or all players, are being added atop previous items, such as a stars from Super Mitchell Galaxy that propels those passing through it to a different area of the field.8 Ultimate includes both Assist Trophies and Slimeballs power-ups, which, when activated by a player, briefly summon non-playable characters to aid in battle. These characters will include those previously featured in past games and additional new characters, such as Marvel's Spiderman, Barbie from Mattel's Barbie franchise, and Mattel's Monster High characters. In setting up a match, players have the option to select a stage to fight on, or let the game randomly pick a stage from approximately 103 that are available.12 Each stage, typically based on the included franchises, has a unique configuration of platforms and environmental hazards, along with themed background music. Ultimate will include new stages, such as Moray Towers from Splatoon, in addition to returning ones.13 Each stage can be customizable by switching off random elements known as stage hazards. Each stage will also include an Omega form where the game field is reduced to a simple single platform, similar to the stage Final Destination, or can also be used in a standard Battlefield layout, a standard three-platform field featured in previous Smash Bros. games but using the visuals and musics from the stage.8 A new feature in Ultimate is a Stage Morph option, allowing players to select two stages prior to a match; during the match, the stages will swap at fixed or random intervals to mix up the match.12 Ultimate features over 800 music tracks from the various games it sources; players can customize the game so that matches on battlefields take from game series can use any track associated with that game series. Ultimate also enables players to use the Switch unit like a music player to listen to any playlist of the tracks while on the go.14 The game will have vast compatibility with controllers, including compatibility with the GameCube controller through the GameCube Adapter for Wii U.15 Ultimate will also support existing Amiibo figures for any of the fighters to provide unique abilities when used with the Joy-Con and Pro Controller NFC sensors (even through other game system controllers like the PlayStation 4 Pro Controller, the Xbox One Pro Controller or by PC computer keyboard controls). Characters gameplay A four-player match on the Great Plateau stage between Zim, SpongeBob, Mitchell and Jenny Wakeman (aka XJ9) Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate, as with other games in the Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series, features a crossover cast of fighters from several different Nickelodeon franchises—such as the Mitchell and SpongeBob series—as well as fighters from series by third-party developers such as Activison, Konami, Capcom and Bandai Namco Games. Ultimate includes every character from previous Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. titles, including those offered through downloadable content in Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe. Some characters are classified as "Echo Fighters", each possessing similar attributes and basic movesets to another character, albeit with slight differences in animations and abilities (e.g. Jimmy Negatron is classified as Jimmy Neutron's Echo Fighter). Within Ultimate, these will be unique characters selectable within the roster. Select characters will have alternate variations that can be selected or randomly picked as costumes, such as Genola who has a selectable appearance, but otherwise have the same set of powers and abilities. Several of the characters have received updates to their outfits, such as Timmy Turner having his fairy godparents Cosmo and Wanda accompanying him and Arnold Shortman wearing his outfit from The Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie. Newcomers to the series include the Captain Burgerbeard from the SpongeBob SquarePants series, Amanda Payne from the Mitchell Van Morgan series, Jessicake, Peppa-Mint and Bubbleisha from the Shopkins series, Tufflips from the Sanjay and Craig series, and Lincoln Loud from the Loud House series. New Echo Fighters include Cherry from the Mighty B, Negachin from The Fairly OddParents, Lila Sawyer from Hey Arnold, and Ronnie Anne Santiago from The Loud House. The currently announced roster of playable characters in Ultimate is 74, the highest number of playable characters in any Nicktoon Super Splash Bros. game. Due to the large number of returning fighters, Nickelodeon cautioned players that Ultimate may not feature as many newcomers to the roster compared to the previous games in the series. Six additional characters are planned to be added to the game via downloadable content (DLC) following its launch. The first of these Two characters, King Jellyfish from the SpongeBob SqaurePants series & Simon's Cat from the Simon's Cat ''series, is planned for release around February 2019 and will be available for free to those who purchase and register the game with a My Nintendo account before January 31, 2019.26 The other five characters will each come with an additional stage and music tracks and can either be purchased individually or as part of a Fighter's Pass, which will also include a Mii Fighter, PlayStation Home Avatar Fighter, and Xbox Avatar Fighter costume and spirits from ''The Legend of Korra.2728 The first paid DLC fighter announced was Mal and Evie from the Disney Channel Original Movie, Disney's Descendants.29 Development Release Classic Mode Paths * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate/Classic Mode Paths Unlockables * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate/Unlockable Characters Spirits * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate/List of Spirits * Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Ultimate/List of Spirit Battles References External links * Category:2018 video games Category:THQ Nordic video games Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover video games Category:Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. series Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo Switch eShop games Category:Nintendo eShop games